Signal fields are often used to indicate a data rate and length of the data, as well as other information. There are different types of signal fields that may correspond to different standards. A device may need to determine which standard a signal field is configured for in order to properly interpret the signal field.
Moreover, often more than one standard may be in use in a wireless local-area network (WLAN). For example, Institute of Electronic and Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11ax, referred to as high efficiency wireless local-area networks (WLAN) (HEW) may need to be used with legacy versions of 802.11.
Thus, there are general needs for methods, apparatuses, and computer readable media for detecting for which standard a signal field is configured.